Martua's Warriors
by UltimateSwordsmanZero
Summary: Two warriors have allied themselves with Slade. Why are they really on Earth. I suck at summaries, SO just Read and Review. First story, please be nice.
1. Arrival

**TWO YEARS AGO, ON A SMALL PLANET CALLED MERTUA**

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH, AND YOU WILL ROT IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY" the creature bellowed as he approached the girl who was barely breathing, along with a boy passed out near her. The creature raised his club, and as he brought it down to crush her, a third figure jumped in front of her, and stopped it with his sword. The new figure, a man who appears to be in his late 70's, turned his sword, and threw the creature's club away, then turned his attention to the girl.

"Take Blade and leave, before it comes back with it's club." The girl needed no more instruction, as she picked up the boy and flew away.

"Now, for the beast." The man turned and jumped in front of the creature, blocking it from it's weapon. Then, in one quick slash of his sword, the creature split in two.

**At a small training dojo, somewhere in the wilderness**

"What in the world were you two thinking, you could have killed yourselves, not to mention the time everyone had spent looking for you two, you have all the chores in this dojo for a month, and you are to train an additional 2 hours a day with me. Before this punishment is final, do either of you have anything to say in your defense, any REASON you two would pull something so idiotic?"

The boy, who's features can be seen now, shakes his head. At this time, he is 14.

"No Master Meos, there is no reason for what we did, I believed I was ready for this battle, but I was obviously wrong. But, Lina had only come to try and stop me, she should not be puni-

NO MASTER MEOS." The girl yelled, flames surrounding her as she said it, she too, is 14. " I was with him because I too thought I was ready. I wasn't, I am at just as much fault as Blade, and deserve to share the blame." She interrupted him.

"Fine." The man said "Then you will both share the responsibility of the chores. That is all. You two are dismissed."

**PRESENT DAY**

"BLADE, ON YOUR LEFT." Lina yelled as she torched one of the creatures that were currently trying to kill them. In one movement, Blade, who had just finished one in front of him, turned and stabbed the creature right through it's chest. The two continued to eliminate the group of creatures, until they were all dead. When they were finished, their instructor jumped down, and congratulated them.

"You two certainly have improved from the two overanxious children you were two years ago." He said as he signaled for the two to follow him. "That is why I have a favor to ask of you." The two followed Meos back, to see the dojo they had called home being destroyed. Meos spoke as the two watched in horror.

"The threat that has long had this planet frozen in fear has happened, the world is being taken over, and the government has been overthrown. My favor is this. Leave the planet, search the galaxy for allies, then come back here and restore the world to what it once was. You have now graduated from my dojo, I can teach you no more, and I cannot order you to do this, but please, as a favor, do it.

Blade began to shake his head. "No sir, we will stay and help y-

Lina interrupted "Yes, we will." She turned to Blade "We can do nothing here, we are two, who would have to go against hundreds of thousands of troops that have been trained to take over for years. We can serve no purpose here, and we must except this request."

Blade looked shocked for a minute, then nodded "You're right Lina, we have to do this, but the minute we find help, we return here, right?"

Lina nodded and then both of them, in unison turned to Meos and said "We are ready Master Meos."

Meos turned, and led them to a small building hidden behind the dojo. "This is an escape pod that we have been working on. You will use it to travel through space. It may not look like much on the outside, but it has a full training room, and several beds. You will be awake for the first few days, then, to preserve food and water, you will be put into a sleep by the ship. You will awaken when you enter a planet's gravitational pull. Your first objective is to reach Lina's home planet, Mars, and search there. Good luck, and may your knowledge and wisdom grow on this trip."

Blade entered first, followed by Lina. They sat in silence as they left Martua behind. They sat in silence for sevreal hours, until Blade finally said "Where is Mars?"

It's actually not to far from the star that shines directly above the dojo. It should take a week to get there, so I guess we should be put to sleep soon."

He nodded, and asked her if she was hungry. when she said yes, he made lagsagna, mashed potatoes, and a small cake. As they were finishing, the computer said "The induced sleep will begin in 1 hour, please make all preperations." The two finished and cleaned up. With about 10 minutes to go, they laid down, and prepared for the sleep. They laid there in silence as the induced sleep began. Little did they know, they would be off course when they woke up.

**ONE WEEK LATER, 10,000 miles above Earth**

"DAMN IT, WE'RE OFF COURSE, PREPARE TO LAND ON THAT PLANET, IT MIGHT BE A HARD ONE, SO GRAB ONTO SOMETHING." Blade yelled as the computer began counting down to impact.

**MEANWHILE, IN A CAVE ON EARTH**

A masked man was destroying various objects "Those titans will PAY for what they have done. THEY think that I am gone, but they're in for a nasty little surprise." The man walked into the light. It was Slade.

The ship landed a few hundred feet from the cave. Blade emerged first, and seeing nothing wrong, helped Lina out. He spoke first "So this place is called Earth?"

"Yeah, it has a population of around 6 billion people, and it is similar to Martua, water makes up about 80 of the planet, Land is the other 20." she said as she continued to read the printot the computer had given."

Slade looked down and grinned. "HELLO DOWN THERE, CAN YOU HEAR ME" he yelled as he continued to approach them. He studided the two and noticed that the male was wearing 4 sheathes, and the girl had fire blazing from her. AS he approached, the two looked as though they were ready to fight. He said calmly " I am not going to hurt you, I want to welcome you to Earth, and ask what you are doing here."

The two began to explain their planet's situation to Slade. When they were finished, Slade said " I would love to help you, but this planet has a problem as well. Though if the threat were eliminated, I could easily help you." He pointed to a screen, which showed the Teen Titans. "Those five are pure evil, they killed my apprentice, and tried to kill me by throwing me into a lava pool. I am working on a faction to stop them, but it's not going well, many are too afraid to fight them. If you could eliminate them, I will return to your planet and help."

Blade nodded "You have a deal, we will save this world from them, and in turn, you will help us." They turned to leave, when Lina turned and introduced them as Blade and Lina, and Slade introduced himself as Slade. She asked what there names were, and with the fake information Slade had given them, set off to destroy the Teen Titans.


	2. attack

**Just across the bay from Titan's Tower**

"According to what that guy said, that's Titan's Tower, where the five most powerful villians this planet has to offer live." Lina said to Blade, who was stretching. He continued to stretch, just staring at the tower. It was quite obvious he was deep in thought about how strong they might be, he snapped back to reality only when Lina got pissed at being ignored and punched him in the back of the head.

"Did you even hear me" She said, ready to hit him again, though she could understand why he was ignoring her, she hated being ignored. "What are you worried about, we're the two strongest students of Meos, the best instructor, on Martua. We'll beat'em and have an ally before you know it, now are you almost ready"

"It isn't that that I'm worried about, it's like this. If these 5 turn out to be weak, then how much is that Slade guy going to be able to help, I mean if they turn out weak, than how weak does he have to be to not be able to beat them" He said as he unsheathed his longsword. "But we may as well get this over with." He said as he jumped into the air, flying towards the tower.

As they approached, Blade fired a ball of light energy, which hit that shook the tower, while Lina began throwing fireballs. The Titans raced to the roof, and took their fighting stances. Blade and Lina landed on the roof. Blade stared at the five and said icily "We will give you one chance to surrender. If you do so, and give up your ways, we won't have to kill you."

"Yeah right, we'll never surrender to the likes of you, Titans g"Robin was cut off just as he gave the order to attack. "You must be the leader of this group, that's okay, but please note, we gave you the chance, so expect no mercy" Blade said, and at that, he and Lina started firing at the Titans. Robin yelled his famous "Titans, GO", slightly to late, as Lina had already hit Starfire, and Blade stood in a defensive stance.

Lina was holding back Raven and Starfire's attacks with minimal effort, and Blade had managed to lay out Beast Boy, who had a slash mark from his shoulder to his waist. Cyborg and Robin were attacking relentlessly, eventhough Blade was dodging most of the attacks. Robin had missed with his bo staff, and Blade ran towards Robin. In the blink of an eye, Robin was on the ground, a slash very similar to BB's on him, gushing blood, and barely conscious, watched as Lina had knocked out Starfire, then began took a boulder Raven had thrown. Blade punched Cyborg through a wall, the ran over to help Lina, who was knocked out. He looked up at Raven, than jumped straight out her, and she was on the ground, 2 slash marks on her, in the shape of an L. He walked over to where Raven had landed, than took the cloak she wore. He picked her up by her neck and said "Tell your friends they have two days to surrender, and join us to help us, or we will kill all five of you."

Blade picked Lina up, and teleported away, just as Beast Boy had regained conciousness. He ran over to Robin, and tried to wake him up. He went around and woke him everyone up. Several hours later, after the Titans were bandaged, they had a meeting. Raven told them the ultimatum, and Robin said "we have to get stronger, or we're finished."

"Got any ideas" Raven asked. "Just one" He replied

Please REview.


End file.
